The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile devices, and more particularly to generating emergency notifications for mobile devices.
Mobile devices such as cellular phones and smart watches serve as a multi-functional tool in communications such as short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), email, Internet access, short range wireless communication, as well as the ability to make or receive phone calls. Prior to a mutual communication link being established between two parties, a first party alerts a second party that communication is being attempted. This alert can be in a form of a mobile device ringing or vibrating. The second party establishes a mutual communication link with the first party once the second party becomes aware of the alert and confirms the mutual communication link by answering the call or by communicating through an alternative means. If the second party fails to respond to the alert, then the first party can either attempt to establish communications using the same method again, attempt a different method of communication from the methods listed above, or leave a voicemail for the second party to receive at a later time.